Many communications systems operate using polarized data transmission/reception. Because these communications systems rely on polarized data transmission, the systems are inherently intolerant of installation errors, especially reversal of the transmission wires. Unfortunately, communications systems are often installed by technicians or purchasers that do not have the necessary training and skills. Installation by untrained people often leads to improper installation, including mis-wiring of the communications devices. Even when installed by fully trained technicians, the communications lines may still be occasionally mis-wired, resulting in reversed polarity between interacting devices.
Because of the very nature of polarized communication protocols, any reversal of the polarity may render the system inoperable. A simple switching of wires can thus prevent proper system function. Detecting and correcting wiring problems, therefore, can result in a costly unplanned expense to both the customer and the manufacturer. On the customer's end, not only are there costs associated with lost productivity because the communications system is non-functioning, but there is also the expense of service calls and/or technicians that are required to diagnose and correct the problem. Similarly, the equipment manufacturer must handle equipment that is returned as defective and devote resources to determining if there actually is a problem with the returned equipment.
The problems associated with mis-wiring polarized data communications systems are aggravated by the fact that other hardware problems may produce symptoms that are the same as reversed polarity wires. After initial installation, if communication to the product fails either a technician or the customer must try to determine whether the problem is related to a defective device or an installation problem. If the communications system includes many sets of equipment, questionable devices may be exchanged with known working equipment in an attempt to verify if the equipment is indeed faulty. However, the devices that must be checked and/or swapped out may often be located on towers, light poles, etc. making the procedure quite difficult.
As alluded to above, fault diagnosis in non-functioning communications system typically requires verifying that both ends of the communications system are functioning and installed correctly. However, during trouble shooting of the communications system the situation often arises where the equipment is suspect for any number of reasons. Checking the wiring of the communications devices requires removing mounting bases etc. from high ceilings, towers or remote locations, and is an onerous task undertaken as a last resort. As a result a great deal of time and effort may be wasted trying to detect hardware defects when the system is simply mis-wired.
Accordingly there is a need for a system and method of automatically correcting incorrect polarity in a communicated signal.